Parker Luciani
Parker Luciani is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. He made his debut in Resident Evil: Revelations where he is partnered with Jill Valentine to track down Chris Redfield and his partner Jessica Sherawat. Profile Parker is a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and former member of the FBC. An Italian of English descent, and Jill's current partner for the Queen Zenobia infiltration misson, Parker is known for his uncompromising dedication to his duty. While he may seem composed most of the time, his hot-blooded nature often reveals a sincere, awkward streak that is difficult not to love. Parker transferred to the BSAA from the FBC following a certain incident one year earlier, an incident that appears to be inextricably linked with the current mission. Story Parker was originally a member of the FBC tasked with helping out during the Veltro terrorist attack of Terragrigia. However he and his partner Jessica barely managed to make it out alive and fled into the FBC building. Unfortunately, the building had already been breached with many Hunters. During their trip to the Command Room, they meet the new cadet Raymond Vester badly injured by the hunters. Parker and Jessica escort him to a safe hall and go to get medical bandages for him. After they succeed, he and Raymond began bonding. When they arrive at the command room, they meet Morgan Lansdale collaborating with Jack Norman, and in the midst of betraying him. After that, they are ordered to escape the city in a helicopter. After fighting numerous Hunters in the building, Parker and Jessica finally escape the city. Parker and Jill skipper a tugboat into the Mediterranean Sea following Chris and Jessica's last known coordinates, which led them to a stranded cruise ship named Queen Zenobia. Not long after boarding the ship, Parker and Jill realize that the entire crew of the Queen Zenobia had been turned into monstrous bio organic weapons named Ooze and are forced to fight for their lives. After they defeat their first Ooze Parker decides to stay behind to study the creature, while Jill forges onward. She finds what appears to be Chris in a locked room and searches for a way to open it. Eventually finding the key on the body of an F.B.C agent Rachael Foley. She and Parker enter the room to discover that what appeared to be Chris was actually a dummy, and that they had been caught in a trap as the entire room gets flooded with sleeping gas. Just before they fall unconscious a Veltro agent enters and proclaims that it's time they learned the truth. Parker awakes in one of the ships cabins without his weapons and gear. Separated from Jill, he searches around for a way to regroup with her, finding their stolen equipment in the process behind a locked room, he is unable to enter the room and so resolves to find Jill. They meet up again in the dining hall and together, retrieve their gear and set out to contact the BSAA's headquarters They head for the ship's bridge and are surprised when they meet an old acquaintance of Parker's, Raymond Vester who is on the ship by orders of the FBC. They both make their way to the ship's main hall and find that the communications room is locked, and that the key is with the communications officer in the promenade deck. They head to the promenade and discover that the comms officer had turned into a terrible mostrosity named Scagdead. After a fierce battle they recover the key and immediately head for the communications room. Once at the communications room they find that they cannot contact headquarters due to problems with the ship's antennae array located on the top of the observation deck. After Jessica is revealed to be a traitor, she sets the Queen Zenobia to self-destruct. Parker is later seen dangling above a series of explosions after the floor he's standing on collapses. Jill and Chris reaches out to try and save him, grabbing Parker's arm before he falls. As he hangs there, Parker says; "see you, guys" before falling into the explosion below. It is later revealed that Raymond Vester saved Parker from the explosion. Parker was then found adrift off the shore of the Republic of Malta in the Mediterranean Sea. He resumed his position as a Special Operations Agent for the BSAA after a month of recovery. Trivia *According to Tsukasa Takenaka, Parker's character is heavily based on Barry Burton. *Parker has a tattoo of an anchor on the upper part of his left arm. *According to the "Jessica Report", Parker became an alcoholic after the Terragriga incident. *At the beach, if the player scans Parker with the Genesis scanner, he will say; "Huh, trying to get to know the real me?". Gallery Image:Parker_concept.png|Concept art Image:RERev_Parker_Luciani.png|''Resident Evil: Revelations'' Image:RERev_HD_Parker_Luciani.png|''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (HD version) Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes